mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rare Find
|mane = |coat = |aura = |cutie mark = |voice = Jayson Thiessen (English) |headercolor = #9C825F |headerfontcolor = #D9E1DF }} Rare Find is a male unicorn with a brown coat, white mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of four green gems. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named in merchandise. He has a speaking role in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1.__TOC__ Development and design Rare Find shares his design, eye color, and cutie mark design with S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, shares his mane and tail style, eye color, and cutie mark with Emerald Green, shares his design with Comet Tail, Bright Bulb, and "Written Script", shares his mane and tail style with "Silver Script", "Stormfeather", "Chocolate Haze", and "Klein", shares his tail style with Noteworthy, Goldengrape, Coco Crusoe, Red Delicious, Rainbow Swoop, Prism Glider, Felix, Cerulean Skies, "Apple Cinnamon", "Brolly", "Welch", S04E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, "Sterling Silver", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #13, "Baritone", S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, "Rainbow Strike", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, "Cherry Strudel", "Blue Bonnet", "Cloudy Haze", and sometimes "Thorn", shares his coat and mane colors with "Brass Blare", and shares his cutie mark with "Sunstone". In mid-July 2012, more than a year earlier than the release of Enterplay's collectible card game cards naming Rare Find, "Background Pony #F483" commented on fanart of the character online "I came up with a name for this one – Rare Find." Depiction in the series In season two, Rare Find appears as multiple of the hat-wearing spectators at the Wonderbolts Derby in Sweet and Elite, listening to Applejack's speech outside the Ponyville town hall in The Last Roundup, at Sweet Apple Acres sometimes talking to Daisy in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, during the Smile Song in A Friend in Deed, and scared away by Cerberus in It's About Time In season three, Rare Find appears as multiple crowd members at the Summer Harvest Parade in One Bad Apple, with a suitcase at the Crystal Empire train station in Just for Sidekicks, and at Sugarcube Corner during the song What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me in Magical Mystery Cure. In season four, Rare Find appears watching the Summer Sun Celebration in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, during the songs The Super Duper Party Pony and The Goof Off in Pinkie Pride, as an audience member both at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' play and at Sweetie Belle's dreamt award-giving in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, during the song Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic at Flim and Flam's tent in Leap of Faith, at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, as an Equestria Games participator in Equestria Games, with a speaking role levitating a bucket of oranges then getting his magic stolen by Tirek at a Canterlot alley Archived locally. in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and at Manehattan in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and its recap at the beginning of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Appearances Times are approximate. Merchandise In Enterplay's collectible card game, Rare Find is named on his own cards α #59 R and α #ƒ23, which list the quote "Never tell me the odds." Quotes Gallery Season two Sweet and Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Soarin finishing race S2E9.png The Last Roundup The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png A Friend in Deed Rare Find ID S2E18.png It's About Time Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png Season three One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie thinking about what Scootaloo said S3E4.png Pinkie Pie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Pinkie Pie continues to giggle S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh!' S3E4.png Pinkie Pie putting out rope ladder S3E4.png Scootaloo climbing into Pinkie's float S3E4.png Pinkie Pie reading a magazine S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png The CMC chasing the float S3E04.png Just for Sidekicks Magical Mystery Cure Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Pinkie Pride Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Cheese between two cows wearing mask of Rainbow's face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'That's my song!' S4E12.png Cheese 'I have no idea what you're talking about' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png Sweetie looking out of the window S4E19.png Leap of Faith Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png Twilight "just a moment please" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie mentions Princess Celestia S4E22.png Crystal Pony "you don't mean..." S4E22.png Pinkie Pie wearing two crowns S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski's oat burger stand S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Equestria Games All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Rare Find unsure S4E25.png Miscellaneous Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg Equestria Games poster.png Twitter promotional Trade Ya.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png S4 finale villain stealing magic.png References